Des boucles d'oreilles, 5000 yens et une filature
by Oxytreza
Summary: C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Mamori, et Suzuna a vu Sena devant une bijouterie...
1. L'histoire

Pairing : Mh… Surprise ?

Rating : K (Oui, je sais y'a quelque chose qui cloche… QUE QUELQU'UN ME DONNE UN SCÉNAR DE LEMON, VIIIIITE !)

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tralala… Ah si. Je vais buter Agon, pis je reviens. A placer avant que Mamori ne sache que Sena et Eyeshield 21 ne font qu'un.

Des boucles d'oreilles,

cinq mille yens 

et une filature.

Suzuna était, dans un langage familier, une gossipeuse. Elle répandait les rumeurs comme certains répandent des graines dans leur potager, et rien ne la faisait plus frétiller que les histoires de couples dans son entourage.

C'est pourquoi le jour où elle vit Sena le front appuyé contre la vitrine d'une bijouterie, elle stoppa instantanément dans sa course à roller et se cacha derrière un mur.

_Une bijouterie ? Ouh, Sena veut acheter des bijoux ? À qui ? à sa mère ? _

Le garçon fixait un point devant lui, les yeux baissés. Nul doute qu'il regardait un des articles de la vitrine. De loin, la jeune fille brune le vit froncer les sourcils et se baisser légèrement en avant. Puis se redresser avec un soupir et un haussement désabusé d'épaules. Il s'éloigna d'un pas légèrement traînant, comme s'il était déçu.

Une fois qu'il fut hors de vue, la pom pom girl sortit de derrière son mur et roula jusqu'à la vitrine que venait de quitter son ami. S'arrêtant à a peu près la même place que lui, elle baissa les yeux sur l'étalage, essayant de deviner quel article Sena était en train de regarder.

C'est là qu'elle les vit.

Une paire de boucles d'oreilles, rouges et irisées, qui reflétaient le soleil de fin d'après midi. C'était de simples petites créoles, mais délicates et avec un fermoir joliment travaillé. Suzuna se pencha en avant pour mieux les voir.

_Whaaa, qu'elles sont jolies !... C'est ça que Sena regardait ? Ah, si oui, il a bon goût ! Elles sont vraiment super belles…_

Suzuna se redressa, le menton dans le creux de la main droite.

« Et il voudrait les acheter pour quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

-Qui voudrait acheter quoi ? Demanda soudain une voix à sa droite.

Suzuna sursauta et tourna la tête. À côté d'elle se tenait Mamori, avec un léger halo de lumière autour d'elle. Les yeux de la brune d'agrandirent.

_Mais oui ! C'est ça !_

-Mamori ! Je suis sûre que Sena veut te faire un cadeau !

-Hein ?... Mais… Pourquoi ?

-Et bien, c'est bientôt ton anniversaire, non ?

-Hein ?... Oh…

La manager des Devil Bats rougit légèrement.

-Maintenant que tu le dis… Murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Suzuna hocha vigoureusement la tête et attrapa son amie par le bras.

-Regarde, regarde ! Dit-elle en montrant du doigt la paire de boucle d'oreille dans la vitrine.

Les yeux de Mamori reflétèrent quelque chose qui n'était pas inconnu à la brune.

-Elles sont belles, hein ? Elles t'iraient super bien ! Je suis sûre que c'est ça que Sena regardait pour toi ! Et crois-moi, mon flair ne me trompe jamais !

Mamori se mit à rougir.

-Oh… Dit-elle seulement en portant la main à ses lèvres.

Suzuna se mit à sourire.

-Dis-moi, Mamo… Sena te plait, pas vrai ?

Tout en disant cela, elle donna un coup de coude dans le flanc de la manager. Le ton de rouge qui colorait les joues de cette dernière se fit plus sombre, et elle se mit à bafouiller. Cela fit rire Suzuna.

-Mamori, en amour, on ne me cache rien ! S'exclama-t-elle en tapant dans le dos de la fille plus âgée. Celle-ci baissa les yeux et eut un doux sourire.

-Je le connais depuis tellement longtemps… Murmura-t-elle en se tordant légèrement les mains. Le sourire de Suzuna s'élargit.

-Je suis contente pour toi. Dit-elle en frottant le bras de son amie.

-Mais… Nous n'avons aucune preuve qu'il va effectivement acheter ces boucles d'oreilles. S'exclama Mamori, tentant ainsi de dresser de nouveau rempart entre le petit brun et elle. C'était dans sa nature de s'interdire des choses.

Elle regardèrent de nouveau les dudites boucles d'oreilles.

-Non, décidément, elles semblent faites pour toi, Mamo. Observa Suzuna.

-Tiens il y a les mêmes en noir… Remarqua distraitement la manager.

La brune haussa les épaules.

-Nous n'avons qu'à le suivre dans les prochains jours. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire machiavélique. Mamori lui jeta un regard en biais et se mit à rougir de nouveau.

-Suzuna, je ne suis pas sûre que…

-Allons, allons ! La coupa la gossipeuse.

-Non, Suzuna, regarde le prix ! Je te jure, il n'y a aucune raison que Sena me paye ces boucles d'oreilles !

La pom-pom girl se pencha en avant afin de lire l'étiquette. Elle se redressa avec un sifflement.

-Mazette, 5000 yens la paire ! Effectivement, c'est pas donné. Mais que ne ferait-il pas pour l'élu de son cœur ! Chantonna-t-elle en se mettant à rouler en rond.

De nouveau, Mamori devint cramoisie.

-Suzuna…

-Peu importe ! Coupa cette dernière en agitant la main. Elle tourna le dos à son aînée et annonça en tendant un doigts vers le ciel, dans une position de combattant :

-Demain commence la filature du siècle ! »

Et effectivement, elle commença.

Après les cours et l'entraînement du soir, les deux jeunes filles filèrent discrètement Sena, Mamori ne cessant de répéter que ce qu'elles faisaient était mal, et Suzuna ne cessant de lui rétorquer qu'elle ne voyait pas en quoi.

A la grande tristesse de cette dernière, le petit running back ne retourna pas à la boutique de bijoux ce jour-là.

Ni le lendemain.

Ni le surlendemain.

Ni le sur-surlendemain.

Ni tous les jours suivants pendant une semaine.

Suzuna enrageait, et Mamori se confortait dans son idée que Sena n'éprouvait rien pour elle (A son grand dam, mais elle n'était pas prête de l'avouer).

« Je suis sûre qu'il va les acheter ! On a encore le temps avant ton anniversaire ! C'est dans trois jours ! » Fulminait la brune. La manager tenta de calmer encore une fois ses ardeurs, sans succès. Suzuna aimait trop se mêler des histoires des autres pour renoncer aussi facilement.

Et finalement, la jeune fille eut plutôt raison de persévérer. La veille de l'anniversaire de Mamori, Sena se rendit enfin à la boutique des boucles d'oreilles.

Surexcitée, Suzuna n'arrêtait pas de répéter à son amie : « Tu vois, tu vois ? J'avais raison ! Il va te les offrir, c'est sûr et certain ? Franchement, à qui d'autre ?

-Suzuna…

Mais cette fois, Mamori ne trouva rien à répondre. Ses joues s'étaient teintées d'une jolie couleur rose et elle regardait la porte de l'enseigne où venait de disparaître son ami d'enfance. Bien qu'elle essayât de le réfréner, son cœur battait dans sa poitrine et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que peut-être… Ses sentiments avaient une chance d'êtres retournés.

-Mamo, il ressort ! S'exclama Suzuna en agitant les bras.

-Doucement, Suzuna !

Les deux filles regardèrent le brun ressortirent, un sachet a la main. Il regarda à l'intérieur avec un air satisfait, les joues avoisinant le coquelicot.

-Oooh, il rougit ! Couina Suzuna en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Finalement, le garçon rangea le sachet dans son sac et s'éloigna. La pom-pom girl et la manager se regardèrent.

-Tu doutes encore, Mamo ? » Demanda la brune avec un air malicieux.

Mamori se contenta de répondre en rougissant avec un sourire timide.

Le lendemain matin, en se rendant au local pour l'entraînement matinal, la maman poule des Devil Bats sentait son cœur de jeune fille battre dans sa poitrine. Elle avait le pas léger et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle salua avec un grand sourire les membres déjà présents, qui lui répondirent avec joie (surtout Monta)

Lorsque Sena arriva, il lui dit bonjour comme à son habitude, sans laisser paraître un quelconque signe qui annoncerait ce qu'il allait faire. Elle sourit, préférant lui laisser le temps.

À la fin de l'entraînement matinal, tandis que tout le monde se rhabillait, Monta lança soudainement : « Au fait, Mamori-san, Il paraît que c'est votre anniversaire, aujourd'hui ?

-Oh… Oui, c'est vrai Monta. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire, quelque peu attristée que Sena n'ait pas été le premier à le lui souhaiter.

Cette déclaration fut accueillie par des exclamations enthousiastes de l'équipe. Elle les remercia avec de grands sourires, et ses yeux cherchèrent Sena. Il était au fond du vestiaire et lui faisait signe de la main de l'excuser de son oubli. Elle secoua la tête pour lui montrer que ce n'était pas grave. Il voulait sûrement lui donner le cadeau plus tard.

-Allez en cours, bande de fucking glandeurs ! On se retrouve ici ce soir pour l'entraînement de l'après-midi ! Brailla soudain la voix du capitaine qui était en train de se changer à côté de Sena. Les vestiaires fut vides en quelques secondes. Mamori sortit du local en prenant soin de bien ranger son balai derrière la porte, et attendit que Sena sorte à son tour.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il sortait enfin, suivit d'Hiruma qui s'éloigna en grognant. Le running back se tourna vers son amie d'enfance.

-Je suis tellement désolé, Mamori-neechan ! Je voulais attendre ce soir mais…

La jeune fille retint son souffle. Ça y était, déjà ? Elle n'était pas sûre de se sentir prête. Il eut un petit sourire timide.

-On se revoit après les cours ?

Cette demande frappa la manager en pleine tête. Sena s'était déjà éloigné et la regardait depuis l'endroit où il s'était arrêté.

-Euh… Oui ? Dit-elle, peu sûre d'elle. Il eut de nouveau son petit sourire timide.

-On reparle de ton anniversaire après l'entraînement, Mamori ! Assura-t-il en agitant la main.

Ah. Elle ne pu empêcher un soupir de soulagement franchir ses lèvres. Elle sourit de nouveau. Elle agita la main à son tour.

-Travaille bien, Sena !

Et il s'éloigna en trottinant.

La journée parue particulièrement longue à la jeune fille. Elle d'habitude si sérieuse en classe, ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de perpétuels coups d'œil à l'horloge au-dessus du tableau.

Quand enfin la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours sonna, elle fut la première dehors, courant presque jusqu'au local.

Sena et la plupart des garçons étaient déjà en train de s'entraîner, et Mamori n'eut pas d'autre choix de se s'accomplir de sa tâche de manager, après s'être changée. Elle était assise sur un banc en train de revoir des stratégies lorsque Suzuna la rejoignit.

-Alors ?! S'exclama-t-elle en dansant autour de Mamori.

-Alors quoi ? Demanda Mamori en clignant des yeux.

-Il te les a offerts oui ou non ? S'agaça la pom-pom girl. Vraiment, Mamori était parfois…

-Oh. Non. Mais je crois… (gros rougissement à ce stade de la phrase) qu'il va le faire après l'entraînement.

-Ah-ha ! Fit Suzuna, d'une façon qui faisait vraiment penser à son frère Taki. Elle reprit sa petite danse.

L'entraînement se déroula de façon complètement normale, les cris de Hiruma et ses coups de feu, les lancements de jambes de Taki et les « MAX ! » de Monta.

Pendant ce temps, Suzuna regardait les diverses affaires des joueurs, posées près du banc où elles étaient assises.

-Tiens… Observa-t-elle en se penchant en avant.

-Que se passe-t-il, Suzuna ?

-Il n'y a pas le sac de Sena… S'il comptait t'offrir les boucles d'oreilles, il les aurait prises avec lui, non ?

-Euh…

Il y eu un silence, quand Suzuna se leva brutalement :

-Je vais aller fouiller ses affaires !

-Heiiiin ? Non, Suzuna, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! S'exclama Mamori le plus discrètement possible afin de ne pas attirer l'attention des garçons sur elle.

-Je vais juste voir si le sachet est toujours dans son sac où s'il l'a pris avec lui ! Se défendit la brune en s'éloignant assez rapidement pour que la manager ne puisse pas la rattraper.

Mamori se crispa sur son banc, la peur au ventre, fixant l'endroit où avait disparu Suzuna. Il se passa cinq minutes avant que celle-ci ne revienne, l'air douteux.

-Elles ne sont pas dans ses affaires…

Quelque chose passa dans les yeux de Mamori.

-Mamo… Je suis sûr qu'il les a sur lui ! Après tout, c'est précieux, non ? Il voulait sûrement être sûr qu'elles soient en sécurité !

La brune s'assit à côté de son amie en lui caressant gentiment le bras.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Suzuna, tout va bien…

Au fond d'elle, l'espoir n'était pas complètement mort…

-Mais de toute façon, franchement, à qui d'autre aurait-il pu les offrir ? S'exclama Suzuna, faisant la moue. Elle ajouta : Forcément à toi, Mamo, je te jure ! »

La manager hocha vaguement la tête, son regard se baladant sur l'équipe devant elle.

Quand soudain ses yeux se figèrent.

Suzuna le remarqua et se pencha sur le côté afin de voir ce que regardait son aînée.

Et elle les vit aussi.

De jolies boucles d'oreilles, rouges et irisées, qui reflétaient le soleil de fin d'après-midi. C'était de simples petites créoles, mais délicates et avec un fermoir joliment travaillé…

Il y avait également des noires, dans le même modèle.

Une de chaque couleur à chaque oreille. Rouge, noire et rouge, noire.

Sur les oreilles d'Hiruma.

Celui-ci était en train de crier des ordres à son équipe en agitant le canon d'un fusil sous le nez de Monta.

Mais les boucles d'oreilles vues dans la vitrine étaient bien là, comme si ça avait toujours été leurs places. Et les deux jeunes filles étaient absolument sûres qu'auparavant, les anneaux du quaterback étaient dorés.

Les yeux de Suzuna glissèrent brutalement sur Sena. Celui-ci écoutait Hiruma avec un air concentré, mais un très, très léger sourire ourlait ses lèvres. Il avait l'air content.

Cette fois, le regard de la petite brune coula vers Mamori, retenant son souffle. Ni l'une, ni l'autre n'était assez stupide pour ne pas comprendre.

La manager continuait de fixer le capitaine de l'équipe, avec des yeux qui semblaient prêt à sortir de leurs orbites. La pom-pom girls se mordit la lèvre.

« Ma… Mamori ?... Chuchota-t-elle en se penchant vers son amie, prête à endiguer un flot de larme s'il le fallait.

Mais l'interpellée se contenta de secouer la tête en baissant les yeux, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Je m'en doutais… J'asseyais juste de me voiler la vérité…

Elle poussa un très gros soupir puis se leva en s'excusant :

-Tu voudras bien leur dire que je me suis senti mal et que je suis rentrée plus tôt aujourd'hui ? Je sais que cela va m'attirer les foudres de Hiruma-kun, mais…

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase et secoua de nouveau la tête. Suzuna hocha la sienne et regarda l'aînée s'éloigner d'un pas presque mal assurée. La brune fit une note mentale de l'appeler ce soir afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Une fois la manager hors de vue, la brune reporta son attention sur les joueurs.

Elle regarda Sena et Hiruma, qui étaient en train de parler. Si Hiruma semblait être en train de râler et de pointer le canon de son arme sur le torse du brun, son sourire en coin n'échappa pas à la jeune fille. Et le regard que portait Sena sur le blond non plus.

Suzuna s'appuya en arrière sur les mains et continua de les fixer, un sourire faisait frémir ses lèvres.

Au moins, elle avait de quoi alimenter de nouvelles rumeurs. Tout n'était pas perdu.

Fin

Euh… Je crois qu'à la base je voulais un truc drôle et léger… j'ai l'impression d'être tombé dans l'inverse…

Anyway, reviews !


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue.

« Quoi, Mamori est rentrée plus tôt ?

Suzuna se tourna vers Sena qui était en train d'enlever son jersey.

-Oui, elle ne se sentait pas bien alors…

-Ah, zut ! Grommela-t-il.

-Pourquoi ?

Le brun leva les yeux vers la pom-pom girl. Elle le fixa d'un air inquisiteur, comme si elle lui reprochait quelque chose dont il n'avait pas conscience.

-Mmh… J'avais quelque chose pour son anniversaire.

-Oh ? Quoi donc ?

Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. Suzuna se pencha en avant avec un air avide sur le visage. Sena se tortilla, mal à l'aise.

-Je… J'avais des places de cinéma pour le film qu'elle avait tant envie d'aller voir… Hum… Euh… Suzuna ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu veux bien arrêter de me regarder comme ça ?

-Je te regarde comment ?

-Comme si… Comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal.

La pom-pom girl se redressa et le toisa du haut des quelques centimètres que lui conféraient ses rollers. Elle considéra ses options quelques secondes avant de répondre simplement :

-Les boucles d'oreilles.

Sena la regarda sans comprendre pendant plusieurs secondes, clignant des yeux. Et lorsqu'il comprit enfin, Suzuna se fit la réflexion que jamais elle n'avait vu de visage aussi rouges dans sa courte vie.

Le pauvre garçon se mit à bafouiller, agitant les mains en tout sens et rougissant de plus en plus les secondes passantes. Les seuls mots que pu comprendre Suzuna furent « comment », « où », et « pas ce que tu crois ».

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et se contenta de tourner les talons (où les roues, dans son cas) pour s'éloigner, le menton haut, laissant ainsi le pauvre Sena dans l'incompréhension.

Une fois qu'elle fut sûre qu'il ne voyait pas son visage, elle se mit à sourire.

La réaction du garçon avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour lancer le nouveau ragot qui ferait trembler Deimon.


End file.
